Changed For Eternity
by lilvoice1
Summary: Charlotte hates conforming to societies expectations and sneaks off. She gets bitten and her life changes dramatically. Bella Edward like love story.Please read & review! Also if you wanna contribute tell me....Cos im lost!
1. Time to Escape

**here is an updated version of chapter 1. one of my friends said that it should have more detail cos i copyed it straigfht from my original. and i would appreciate it if people reviewed it too!!!!**

**ETERNITY**

**31st October 2006**

My father always said family was important, without your family you have nothing. Constantly he told me this, when ever I complained about the family outings and having to move from one house to the next just so we stayed together, "Charlotte, sweetheart" he would say," you must always remember that your family is important because without it you have nothing-nothing at all and with no one you suffer unimaginable loneliness…". My father knew this well, as his mother and father as well as his twin brother died when he was a small child. He had run down to the bakers to get some bread for their supper, but he had walked slowly watching London's many amusements back to his house to only to see London police putting up wooden barricades to stop the converging crowd.

Mrs. Landson, the next door neighbour saw him and stopped him from running in. My father saw his family's bodies dragged out of the house and into a wagon to be taken to the cemetery. He went to their funerals – many of London's fine families turned up to see Lord and Lady Farrars and their eldest child get laid to rest, whilst their remaining child watched. My father never forgot that day. Seeing parents and brother get buried. He still remembers seeing the police drag out their bodies. He never found out how or what had killed his family- but he'd never asked either- he did not want to know it, wasn't something he was interested in knowing, for he did not wish to know how the ones he loved so much had been murdered.

**November 13th 1823**

Preparing for a dance had to be classified as one of the many ways of torturing women. The clothes that made you look ridiculous, the make up that was just as bad and the annoying routine of making sure you remember how and why you were there as well as remembering everyone's names and status all together it could only be described as horrible.

"I do not understand why I have to be tortured like this," I exclaimed to Eliza, my maid who seemed to think being torture was fun! Eliza was helping me to get dressed for some Lord's dance, "I just don't know why it is expected that I have to act like someone I am not!"

Eliza rolled her eyes as she hears this every time I have to get ready for another torture session which have become even more common since my 17th birthday, "and which ever Frenchman invented this blasted corset should be hung! How you are meant to breathe in this is still a mystery to me! But if someone knows can they please tell me!"

"Maybe the French have learnt how to not breathe?" Eliza suggested as she tightened the corset to an almost rib cracking extreme.

My breathing became short and shallow- thank the Lord that I would be leaving that stupid dance early to go for a walk, meaning I would be able to loosen this ridiculous corset. Of course if my father found out that I sneak out of various parties, dances, balls and dinners I would in very deep trouble.

Eliza helped me to put on the rest of my petticoats and a beautiful midnight blue and ivory white French silk dress, it looked very beautiful with my pale skin and chocolate brown hair that was clasped up with curls escaping it-my father will probably say I nice.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to farewell my father, "Ahh…you look beyond belief- if only your mother could see you my dear Charlotte." I knew he would say that.

My mother, Marianna, died when I was a baby leaving my father and me- who was not even a year old- to fend for ourselves.

My father walked me out to the carriage and said that I was to be picked up at 1:00 o'clock in the morning at the very latest.

I pulled on my matching silk gloves and waved goodbye to my father as I left for the dance.

The small band was playing in the background and I was staying very far away from anyone who would ask me to dance and very far away from the dance floor. But unfortunately that means I have to talk with London's Ladies of gossip.

"Did you hear about Lady Sufflage's tea party? Imported China dinner sets! Would have cost a fortune and so very beautiful…."

There goes Lady Walsh gossiping- as usual- about the most pathetic of things, time leave and 'get some fresh air'.

"Lady Walsh, I must apologize but I need to go clear my head…"

"Of course that is fine Lady Farrars, I hope you can join us again some other time…" I hate titles, I have very long name because of that. It becomes very hard to tell someone your whole name including middle names- for examples my name is Lady Charlotte Marie Eleanor Marianna Farrars it is very nice to meet you.

"Thank you, I promise that I will come and visit you some time soon" _NOT_. Finally I was free.

Instead of going out the back on to the balcony, to go have to fresh air I slipped into one of the rooms that was not been used at the time and loosened my corset that was making breathing almost impossible and then climbed out the large bay window that was in the next room over. I climbed out to find someone standing in shadow

"Well look what I've found."

"Nice to see you too Sammy," I saw Samuel Winns, the boy from the slums. I met him 7 years ago when I was 10 years old, at the time I had been about a few seconds away from getting myself in a very bad situation- he stopped it from happening and we became best of friends. Mainly because we are both rather rebellious and love to do things that are very dangerous and often hazardous towards our health

"Here's a coat and a bonnet…hurry up!" Sammy had to bring- when ever I was going somewhere with him- a coat that looked like some poor person owned it and a tacky bonnet so I didn't attract any attention form thieves which of course made sense.

Walking through London's slum area was incredibly stupid and dangerous, but much more interesting than Lord Whatshisname's dance

"Come on, there's this place that looks really amazing we should check it out!" Sammy said this as if he was planning to go to this place anyway.

"What is it?"

"The old sewers- and don't worry they haven't been used for centuries" it sounded like he wasn't telling me something.

A short silence was around for a moment…

"Why are you walking so fast Sam? What's the rush?"

"We have to hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

He started running to get to these sewers-what was so interesting about them? - And I had to pull up my skirts to keep up with him.

We ran through London and when we arrived we stopped just short of the entrance to the sewers that Sam had been talking about. But there was a group of people-no- a MOB of people there.

"Why is everyone here?" I yelled at Sam struggling to make sure he heard me because of the noise coming from the mob.

"Tom Wood," he yelled back, "saw VAMPIRES come out of the sewers here, we've had lots of people found dead and bloodless lately- everyone wants to get rid of them!"

"That's ridiculous!" I screamed out. _Vampires, is that actually even possible, they're just stories made up to scare children into staying with their nanny_. "Sam, vampires are just STORIES!" I continued

"Fine Charlotte, leave and go back to your rich world and drink some tea!" he said very insultingly at me as if he was disgusted by the very fact that I was even there.

I turned to leave, absolutely furious with Sam, and started to walk away when the mob started screaming even louder than before. Someone had just emerged from the sewers- if the mob got their hands on him they would murder him, poor man.


	2. The Change

**Here is chapter 2. if you want more please tell me. and please REVIEW people!**

I kept walking muttering to myself, the mob ran off following the man and the street became empty and silent.

I turned down an alley way to take a short cut back to the stupid dance I was originally at, I was still muttering to myself as I walked down the alley way, "stupid stories… ridiculous… _Vampires_… insane idiots… made up to scare children…" then I stopped, a man was watching me, he was standing a few meters in front of me. He had beautiful pale skin almost as white as snow and was only a little taller than myself and looked only a few years older as well. He could only be described as inhumanly beautiful.

But the reason I had stopped was because of his _eyes_. Instead of brown, green or blue like a normal human, they were RED. A deep dark red. Red enough to be called _blood red_. He said in an old English accent "You don't believe in vampires?" his tone was mocking as if he knew something I didn't.

"Of course I don't, vampires are stories made up to scare children." I stated this in a confused voice. _How on earth could vampires be real?_ I thought. He looked at me with a dark look and chuckled darkly.

"I think that you'll soon wish that was true…" he trailed off and launched himself at me. It was so fast I didn't even see it. I started to prepare to scream in terror, a knee-jerk reflex, but suddenly there was a very cold hand, just like how someone who is dead feels, on my mouth stopping my scream, and an arm wrapped firmly around me stopping me from moving.

"Now calm down you little human girl, you don't want me to have you for dinner do you?" he said to me in a tone of voice that I could not understand properly. I struggled to get free while he was saying this but I couldn't move. He was too strong.

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and took me down a small passage that was hidden in the shadows of the alley. He continued to take random streets till he came to an old rundown wooden house that looked like it would fall down as soon as you touched it. But I could see as the man carried me closer that was held up by old bricks. The man continued walking with me been held like a toy, his hand still across my mouth preventing me from even making a sound. He walked quickly into the house walking down many corridors and passages. Then as he walked on I saw the paint-the paint that was used so many centuries ago to make sure people knew. Knew that it had people suffering from plague. The house I was been carried into forcefully was an old plague house. It should have been demolished years ago, why hadn't it destroyed?

The man suddenly put me down in the room. I hadn't been paying attention to where he was taking me.

I was so scared. What did he want? Why had he brought me here? I was shaking because I was so terrified and could barely move because I was petrified of what had just happened.

He looked at me, thinking for a moment and then leaned down to my height as I was sitting on the floor near a wall, and breathed right in front of my face-his breath made me very dizzy, it smelt better than anything I've ever smelt, delicious, tempting making me lean forward, closer, to just smell it again- he then said," My name is Thomas… and believe it or not," he chuckled darkly, "I am a vampire. And no, vampires are not just _stories_." He paused for a moment letting it sink in, I realized I was in _very_ deep trouble," You are very lucky that I've just eaten…you are very beautiful for a human. Now what is your name?"

Why was he commenting on how I looked? I got the rest. But why was he talking about how I looked? "Charlotte Marie Farrars" I said shakily answering he question about what my name was. I was terrified I could barely say a word.

"A Farrars'?" he seemed to find that amusing for some reason." Fancy that… well...Charlotte, I suggest you prepare for a lot a pain, no-one shall hear you scream so you may scream as much as you wish." An evil smile had crept on to his face as he was saying this and at the end of his statement he leaned towards me and grabbed my wrists holding me very close to him. He pinned me against the wall, I tried to fight him I couldn't move he was too strong for me, and then with out warning, sunk his teeth in to my neck.

I was so stunned that I didn't make a sound but my hands reflexively attempted to reach up and push him away, but his hands around my wrists stopped me. He pulled away from my neck, I could see my blood dribbling down his chin, and then it hit me. The pain. I let out a scream. It felt like the time I had curiously put my finger in a candle. It felt like I was been burned, only it wasn't on the outside of my skin. It felt like I was been burned from the inside out. I barely noticed him sink his teeth into my wrists because of the pain in my neck, that made me incapable of doing anything to protect myself, but the feeling that I was been burnt also appeared after he had bit me on my wrists. That was the only sign of what he had done. The pain. I screamed "Please... put out the fire!!!"

He picked me up, ignoring my pleas, as I struggled and screamed in absolute agony and dumped me on the bed in the corner, the bed I hadn't noticed. He pulled off my bonnet and coat. He then tied my hands down to the bed. I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

"Well Miss Farrars," I heard faintly after he had tied down my hands, "good luck," another dark chuckle, "the transformation should last about 3 days. Also your father's family, he never knew what killed them did he?"

"No!!" I managed to choke out.

"Well, I killed them, payment for something your family did long ago, now I just get even more revenge, and guess what? They were so very delicious… and I hope you can read because I'm leaving a book here for you. It says exactly what been a vampire incurs. So don't forget." His cruel voice had been getting fainter as the pain took over.

Then he was gone.

Three days I lay screaming in pain. Wishing over and over again that I could just die, but cruelly fate refused to grant my wish. After three days the pain disappeared. I hadn't realized in pain that I had some how broken the things that had been holding my wrists down. I looked more closely and then realized with shock that I had broken not cloth or rope but heavy thick chains. How could I do that? I sat up and looked around, furious with Thomas- if that was his name-, and saw the room in a much different perspective. Everything was much more clearer.

I could see the grains in the wood of the panels of the door; I definitely could not see that before. Maybe Thomas had changed me into a vampire. I was so furious that I hadn't realized the things in the room were shaking; the small table in the corner suddenly flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall. The whole room started to tear itself apart- I was imagining it was Thomas.

I jumped in surprise and everything stopped moving. I saw the book in the corner and reached over to read. There was no need. It flew to me as if I had called it to me. _What in Heavens name?_ I stared at it confused-maybe this book would answer some of the many questions I had like, what happened to me? How did that just happen? - I opened the book and started to read…


	3. Fleeing To The Country

**okay im get sick of this CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW !!!! cos otherwise i am taking this off and it wont be back!!!**

**im starting to feel like a reject so please review...**

**Chapter 3**

As I read the book that I found I discovered that the man called Thomas had indeed changed me into a vampire, this made me so upset. I was sad because now I could never see my father ever again, I would never grow old, never have children, I would have to now 'live' and see everyone around me grow up, have a family, and then die while I would forever stay the same. I would stay a 17 year old girl till the end of the world.

I also felt hatred, furious hatred all directed at the vile vampire that had changed my life so dramatically, he had changed me just for something that had happened centuries ago. He had even written a message into the book so that he could continue to have his revenge, this is what it said:

_To Charlotte, I am writing this to you so that you may know **exactly** why you are now a vampire. It is all because of what your great-great-great-grandfather did to me back in 1703; your great-great-great grandfather pushed me into the sewers and locked me in as payback for looking at his sister. He didn't comeback to let me out instead I became sick from typhoid but some vampires came across me and decided to change me so I could get my revenge. I vowed to destroy your family-kill every single one of them to get back at them for what he did to me._

_I did that successfully but left 1 remaining so that I could continue my revenge. I am now changing you so that I can see you family die out and watch your father's face as he learns that you will not be returning to him ever. I did this just to see him become an even more broken man than he was already! And just to tell you I killed your mother too so I could see your fathers face and get my revenge even more!_

_Also Charlotte remember of all the rules in this book and watch out because now I am going to give you 2 weeks to get out of London which is my territory, otherwise I will destroy you._

_Yours truly,_

_Thomas Cavall _

This was his reason for him changing me into what I am now-a monster- and also the reason that at the moment I was grieving the fact that for the rest of eternity I would stay the same. I hated him more than before. I couldn't believe how he had held such a grudge about something that had happened centuries ago.

I continued to read through the book that Thomas had left me. I soon learnt many things. Thomas had obviously written it so that it may be of use to any new vampires like myself.

I learnt about the weapons that vampire's had-speed that could make my running impossible to see for any human, strength that made me hundreds of times stronger than the strongest human, my hearing, sense of smell, eyesight all made much more acute and strong. I also learnt that what we look like and smell like is also a weapon and that when a vampire goes into sunlight they sparkle like a beautiful crystal or diamond. This explained the old stories that gave the reason that vampires didn't come out during the day was because the sun burned them. I also learnt that some vampires have special talents, things that are enhanced to an extreme that they are almost superpowers. This might explain the fact that the room had been shaking,_ but how?_

As I continued through the book and read about he bloodlust that vampires had for human blood, that human blood was something that was necessary to survive. I was disgusted and I hated Thomas even more.

Also in the book I found out that been a vampire meant that you had to obey rules-the main rule was **_NO EXPOSURE TO HUMAN EVER._**

I finished the book in a day. And made my decision. I had to leave London or Thomas would destroy me, and that would only bring him more pleasure and revenge.

I had read in the book about vampires that had given up hunting humans to instead hunt animals like wolves, deer and other wild animals. I decided that I would do that because just because I was a monster didn't mean I had to behave like one.

That night-at the time when all humans are fast asleep- I held my breath and ran as fast as I could through London to the countryside, the whole time promising myself that when I got out of the city and away from any humans I would hunt , I promised myself anything just to force myself out of London away from humans. I promised this to myself because I didn't want to be a monster-but I was and nothing could change that…

I hunted in the country away from humans and lived that way for a year before going near humans.

I got away with being near humans…..

**Peoples who read this... if you want more review and i will actually know people have been reading so press the little purple button and review!!!!! (PS i expect at least 3 reviews or this gets binned...)**


	4. Authors Note MUST READ!

**hi everyone this is just being put up cos id like to tell everyone that unless i get 5 more reviews im gonna pull this fanfic down or just add the ending that i had for my English assignment and leave it at that cos no-one seems to be reading this and its really sad for me so id like people to read AND REVIEW cos id like to know what you all think.**

**also anything about what to do if i keep this up cos i have no idea what to continue on cos i seriously wont have a clue...so please help!!!!!**

**also a beta would be useful so if anyone wants to beta just email me!!!!!**


	5. Leaving HomeForever

**Chapter 4****-Perfection**

Over the years I perfected my control. My control on being around humans so that I did not attack them. I discovered that I had gifts or talents that were rare even amongst vampires- I could move things with my mind and that I could create illusions such as changing my eye colour from a red-gold to my old human brown and making that I appeared to blush. I learnt slowly how to use my gifts to my advantage.

Then I decided to move to America. I made it without hurting any mortals. In 10 years I had perfected my gifts and self-control…

When I had made it to America, I set about finding out what I could about other vampires which had also moved to America. I didn't find many and the ones that I found were the ones that drank from humans and were very distrustful. I left them alone and in turn I was left alone. It was so lonely because I knew that I could not risk humans realizing what I was. My immortality had come at a large price. A price that if I had of had a choice I would not have chosen.

The decades went by and I found out more things about my gifts that I had received when I became a vampire. It became easier to fit in with humans and slowly I began to spend time with them…

**October 31****st**** 2006**

Immortality. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people have killed for it. The Holy Grail. That's what the early Catholics called it. It has had many names attached to it. It was never called a curse though. But none of the many thousands of mortals have ever succeeded. It's rather ironic, those who are immortal wish to be mortal, and those who are mortal wish to be immortal. They do not know what they are wishing for.

My father was right with what he had told me all those years ago. Without your family you have nothing. I've never felt so alone. Sure I get to see the world, see the invention of the radio, the television, the devastation of the World Wars. The invention of the computer, the telephone, the mobile phone and the internet as well as many other amazing things. But how do you celebrate that when you have no-one?

It is my birthday today. My 200th year of been on this planet. Any mortal would be shocked or in disbelief. All the humans believe I am 17 today. They are right in a way, as I am 17 and have been 17 for the last 183 years and for the rest of eternity I shall be 17, as I am immortal.

As that is my curse.

**okay...people you NEED TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE!!!! if you do TELL ME, cos i dont know whether or not you do or not...SOOO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE OR NOT!!!!! other wise i will just leave it and never talk about it again...please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
